Stay with Me
by MermaidsandLace
Summary: His father is gone and he's not quite sure how to cope. That is until Letty taught him that it's okay to break. "As his fingers intertwined with hers, their hands locked together in between them, he knew he couldn't let her leave." Dotty. OneShot. Set to Sam Smith's "Stay with Me". *Part Two added on 5/16/2015.
1. Part One

**So I saw a video on Vin's Facebook of him singing this song and there was no way I wasn't writing a Dotty story with it. I had to manipulate the meaning of the first line, because we all know Dom most likely had his fair share of one night stands before Letty. This one starts off kind of from the middle of the story, then goes back to explain how they ended up in this situation. Basically, it works a little backwards. Anyway, big thanks to my Kristaroni (kriiista) for reading all of my Dotty ramblings and shit even though she's not obsessed like me, and convincing me to post my stories. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!**

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

He'd had plenty of one night stands that consisted of girls he'd never even asked the names of. Because to him, there wasn't a reason in the world that he should care what their names were. He didn't care for them, he wouldn't care for them. They were there for one reason and that reason was the fact that he was a man, and he had needs that they could fulfill without any further expectations.

But on the night that he had finally broken down after his father's death, it wasn't some random racer chaser that was there for him. It was Letty. And before then he believed that he'd always be capable of a one night stand without any type of emotion afterwards, no matter who it was.

But Letty, she had proved him wrong. He cared for her even before the night they shared together, she was a part of the family after all. And he had never intended to over step that line with her. She was his sister's best friend, like a sister to the guys and like a daughter to his father. She was off limits to him for all of those reasons. He couldn't use her as a one night stand because Letty was better than that, and he'd never want to make her think otherwise. So before that night, no matter how many times he stared at her for longer than necessary or wondered just what it would be like to be with the one girl that he couldn't have, he refused to make Letty just another number. Because that's all those girls were, another number added to his list. And it wasn't until Letty that he had an actual name, and it seemed like she changed everything for him.

He wasn't as good at one night stands as he thought, once he'd had Letty. Unlike his other encounters, he didn't want her to leave. She attempted several times, but every time she did he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. And on her last attempt, he didn't let go.

He held tightly onto her hand in the darkness, refusing to let go of what had been his anchor throughout this tragedy. She'd kept him sane, she'd kept all of them sane. She was there for his sister when he couldn't be and unlike the rest of them, she didn't push for the eventual emotional breakdown from him. She let him handle his grief in his own way, and she didn't hesitate to be there for him when that emotional breakdown happened.

Of course she hadn't planned on being there for him in _such_ an intimate way and neither had he. But as his fingers intertwined with hers, their hands locked together in between them, he knew he couldn't let her leave.

"Don't go."

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No it's not a good look, gain some self control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Earlier that day he'd tucked himself away in his room, refusing to talk to anyone or even eat. It was the day after his father's funeral and he could feel his resolve slipping away. He hadn't shed a single tear since he watched his father's car go up in flames. The moment he saw his little sister break down he knew that he couldn't break too. His sister needed him more than ever, but the harsh truth was that even though he wanted to, he couldn't be there for her. While he didn't cry or scream to the heavens about why his father was gone, his lack of emotion spoke volumes.

The once outspoken, confident Dominic Toretto had turned silent. It was as if he wasn't even there most of the time. He woke up, stayed at the garage all day and locked himself in his room all night. It was an everyday routine that none of them could break him of. And with Dom walking around like a ghost, the rest of them weren't sure what to do with themselves. While Dom was physically there, he was emotionally gone and they felt like they had lost another member of their family.

It was Letty who eventually stepped up. She handled the bills, worked with Mia's school when she missed several days. She cooked, cleaned, took care of their family and slept in the bed with Mia when she woke up screaming her father's name. All while Dom stayed hidden. Everyone attempted to coax him out, except Letty.

She knew the pain of losing a father, and she also knew how hard it was to fight to stay strong. She allowed him to grieve in his own way, and asked that the rest of them respect his process and leave him be.

He knew he couldn't hold himself together forever, that never worked. He knew the day was coming when his tears would fall and he'd call out for a father that was no longer there. But for the time being he chose to believe that he was strong enough to fight it forever.

But one night as Letty carefully opened his door and sat his dinner on the dresser, leaving him with the choice to eat it or not, she heard the quietest of sobs. For only a second she was frozen before the sound met her ears again and she eased the door closed, making her way to his bed. She slowly climbed in beside him, his back to her front as she nestled herself behind his body, running a soothing hand up and down his back.

His body lightly shook with his sobs, but he allowed her to comfort him because knowing that she was lying beside him eased the pain, if only a little.

She let him break and remained silent, knowing that no combination of words was going to help. His father was gone and he needed to let out what he had been holding in without someone whispering false promises in his ear. Because nothing was ever going to be okay again, that much he knew and so did she.

After a while of his quiet sobbing, the room suddenly became completely silent. She figured that he was asleep, so she carefully shifted to climb out of the bed. But as she sat up, a hand grasped her wrist.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

'_Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

He turned onto his other side, facing her, but unable to see her in the darkness. His fingers tightened around her wrist, so much that it probably hurt, but she made no such movement or sound to suggest it.

"Please stay." His voice whispered into the darkness and the response he received was her body sinking back down onto the bed.

It was silent once again as they lay on their backs, side by side, his thumb rubbing small circles on the outside of her wrist.

"Does it get any easier?" His hoarse voice broke through the silence.

Letty hesitated for a moment, considering telling him that it did, only to make him feel better. But that wasn't the truth and Dom always expected the truth from Letty, because she'd never lied to him before.

"No," She finally said. "It doesn't. But with each passing day you'll get a little stronger. The pain will still be there, you'll just be able to handle it a little better than the day before."

"Thank you." Dom murmured, realizing that he had never told her just how grateful he was for her stepping up. "For everything you've done." He turned to his side and placed a gentle hand on her hip, turning her body to face him. He trailed his hand up her side, past her shoulder and to the curve of her jaw, cupping it in his hand as he placed his lips on hers.

Letty froze for only a second before her lips responded, her hand digging into the curve of his side, bunching his t-shirt in her fist.

His hand traveled down again, gripping her hip as he pulled her closer. She gasped when he lifted her on top of him, her legs falling to rest on either side of his body.

"Dom," She breathed, pulling away from his lips and placing her hands on his chest.

"I know we shouldn't." He said, his hands running up and down her thighs. "But I need you, Let. It's not like either one of us is going to fall in love, right?"

They had joked together that they were probably the only two people in the world incapable of love. Neither of them liked the idea of their happiness depending on another, and neither of them liked the idea of giving someone their complete and total trust. It just wasn't how they were made.

If there was any light in the room, Letty would have been looking directly into Dom's pleading eyes. "Right." She nodded in agreement.

He just needed one night with someone who understood, someone that would still be there in the morning. And Letty understood his needs, and she also wasn't going anywhere.

So Letty leaned down and captured his lips once again, snaking her hands under his shirt.

He groaned into her mouth when her nails raked over his abs, his hands traveling down her hips and grasping her ass, causing her to grind herself against him. He leaned up enough to allow her to slip the shirt over his head. He reconnected their lips again and rolled them over.

She cradled him between her thighs and raised her arms above her head, giving him permission to pull her tank top off her body. He wasted no time in letting her bra join her tank top on the floor, and he immediately took one of her breasts in his mouth.

Letty sighed in pleasure, her head falling back on the pillow. She ran her nails up and down his side, causing him to shiver.

He switched breasts, but it wasn't long before he felt himself being pushed on his back. He was confused before she put her lips to his ear.

"Don't make this about me." She whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the skin behind his ear before trailing her lips down his neck.

Dom leaned his head back to allow her better access and he glanced down as her lips traveled lower, her dark hair splaying across his chest.

Her fingers played with his belt buckle, unhooking it and sliding the zipper of his jeans down. "Take them off." She demanded, tugging them down his hips along with his boxers, and he did the rest. She flung them in a random direction before climbing back onto him, continuing to kiss down his body.

Dom's eyes closed momentarily, but they quickly snapped back open when he felt her lips on his hardened member. "Let, you don't-" He began, looking down at her.

She brought a finger to her lips, breathing a quiet "Shh," before she wrapped her lips around him and he swore it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He closed his eyes, relaxed his head against the pillow and allowed her to send him into bliss, where the pain of losing his father didn't touch him. He grunted, pulled at her hair, cursed under his breath and finally released himself into her mouth with a moan of her name into the darkness.

It wasn't long before he felt her crawl back up his body and she straddled him again, causing him to become aware that somewhere in between her going down on him and climbing back on top of him, she had discarded the remainder of her clothing. She was now completely naked on top of him, her bare center rubbing against his member.

He hissed lowly when she gripped him in her hand before lowering herself onto him. "Shit." He wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had sex in so long that being inside of Letty felt so amazing to him, but the way her walls gripped him and how he'd slid so easily into her slick heat, it was enough to make his head spin.

And when she started moving, he knew it wasn't just the long wait. It was her. From the moment he kissed her she had taken over the situation, not surrendering herself to him, but demanding that he surrender himself, for all intents and purposes, to release some of the pain he was feeling.

And then he noticed that she had raised his arms above his head, holding them there as she continued to ride him with a lack of any continuous pace. He allowed her to dominate him, and she was the only one that ever had.

Not being able to touch her was driving him crazy and he struggled against her grip. "I need to touch you." He groaned out, not wasting any time when she slowly released her hold on his wrists. His hands immediately went to her hips and she slowed her pace, gently rocking her hips back and forth as his hands explored her body.

He slid his hands up her waist and to her chest, taking her breasts into his hands and gently kneading them.

Letty sighed softly and dropped her head back, her own hands covering his as he massaged her breasts.

He got impatient with her leisurely pace and thrust his hips hard, driving himself deeper inside her if that was at all possible.

Letty gasped at his sudden movement and fell forward, catching herself with her hands on his chest. She chuckled at him and lifted her body so that only the tip of him was still inside her. Smirking, she roughly came back down onto his member. "Is that what you want?"

He grunted in response and placed his hands on her ass, encouraging the rough pace.

Letty buried her head in between his shoulder and neck to drown out her growing moans.

Dom continued helping her move her body up and down, groaning each time she came back down on him, taking all of him inside her.

They both felt their release coming fast. Letty's walls clenched around him, her teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder as she coated him in her juices, Dom's release quickly following.

Their bodies relaxed and they panted heavily into each other's ear as they came down from their highs.

Letty slowly lifted herself off of him and rolled over to lay beside him, one arm resting on her stomach and the other above her head. For the first time that night, she was unsure of what to do. She did know, however, that Dom had never allowed a girl to spend the night in his room and she wasn't expecting to be an exception.

But as she sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the side, a hand caught hers and she turned back to him.

He didn't say anything, only held onto her hand for a few seconds before he let go, confused as much as she was. He didn't want her to leave, he wasn't sure why, but he needed her much more than he thought.

So when she once again tried to climb out of the bed, he grabbed her hand again. And he repeated the action two more times when she attempted to leave under the impression that he had fallen asleep. And finally, on her last attempt, he didn't let go.

And she lay down beside him once again, their hands interlocked between them.

"Don't go." His hoarse voice rang out in the darkness. "Just please stay with me."

"I'll stay as long as you want." She responded, pulling the thin white sheet over her body.

"I don't know how you do it." Dom said with a light chuckle.

They were still lying on their backs, both of them staring up at the ceiling, when he said this. So he wasn't aware of the confused look on her face at his words.

"Do what?" She asked.

There were a few beats of silence before Dom shifted in the bed, letting go of her hand and turning on his side to look at her.

Letty turned her head to face him, and although it was dark, she could make out the outline of his face. And she saw the small smile that graced his lips for the first time since his father's death.

"Whatever it is that you do that keeps this family together." He replied, a sadness in his voice when he realized he had never been the strong one. It didn't matter that he had refrained from breaking down, that wasn't strength, it was a certain weakness that had slowly been tearing his family apart because he refused to grieve with them. No, he wasn't the strong one at all. It had been Letty all along.

"You saved me, Letty. You saved all of us." Dom continued.

"Dom," Letty attempted to interrupt him and deny this and anything else he was about to add to it.

"Don't say that you didn't do anything." Dom stopped her, his voice stern. "You did _everything_. I can't imagine what would have happened to this family if it weren't for you."

Letty breathed deeply, her eyes watering with tears at his words. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

Dom lightly chuckled, causing Letty's eyebrows to arch in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"You're the one that saved this family, and you thank me." Dom shook his head. "You amaze me, Letty. You always have."

"Ever since I punched you when you almost took my arm off?" Letty joked lightly.

Dom smiled, moving closer to her and reaching over her body to her left arm, placing his thumb on the scar on her wrist. "Don't ever leave, Letty." It came out as more of a question and he met the shadows of her eyes expectantly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dom." She shifted so that she lay on her side, facing him and sliding her fingers through his so that their interlocked hands once again lay between them. "I promise."

Dom squeezed her hand in satisfaction, and for the first time in a while, he wasn't afraid to close his eyes. Because he knew that when he woke up, she would be there. Not only tomorrow, but the next day and for as long as he needed her. He just wondered if she truly understood how deep his need for her went. He wasn't even sure himself, and he wasn't in the right mind to figure it out.

All he knew was that Letty Ortiz was the only person helping him get through his own personal nightmare; even his own sister wasn't able to reach him because she was stuck in her own.

So, why Letty? He wondered, but the only explanation he could come up with was that she had been through this before, five years ago at the age of thirteen when a soldier showed up at her front door, dangling her father's dog tags from his fingers and holding her mother in his arms when she nearly passed out from grief. That was the last time she had ever seen any type of emotion from her mother and it wasn't long before her mother ceased to be just that, a mother.

And as he drifted off to sleep, this was what he convinced himself of. That because she had been through so much, the strength that radiated from her made anyone she was around a little stronger, himself included. And it didn't hurt that they were so close, no matter how much they argued or disagreed with each other's decisions, they were best friends at the end of any day.

And even though a voice in the back of his head screamed to him that this night would change their lives more than he thought, he wouldn't listen. Because he was Dominic Toretto and she was Leticia Ortiz and they were too strong to fall in love. Right?


	2. Part Two

**A few of you that reviewed were asking for a second part, so here it is. Letty's reaction to remembering waking up alone in the Dominican. I know in Furious 7 she says everything "came to her like a flood", but I thought Letty remembering this particular event needed to be explored a little more. This piece could have taken place after she admits to remembering everything and is just reliving this memory with Dom later. However you guys want to take it, I just hope you like it.**

The pain of that morning came rushing back to her, a sharp, piercing pain that shot right through her heart and into her soul. Her breathing was ragged, as if the pain was suffocating her, and a choked sob escaped her throat.

Dom stood above her, his jaw clenched and eyes glassy with his own tears. "Letty," He whispered, his own voice cracking at the sight of her. He cautiously approached her, kneeling in front of her with his hands gripping her knees. "Letty," He said again, hoping for some kind of response.

Her head slowly tilted to the side, then her eyes rolled up to meet his and he nearly gasped at the pain and anger in them. Her dark orbs were clouded and glassy, rage flashing in them through the tears. "I just wanted you to stay with me." Although it was a whisper, the edge in her voice was enough to make Dom wince.

His mind flashed to the night that their lives changed forever. The night that he begged her to stay with him. The same night that she promised she'd never leave.

She had asked the same thing of him that night, in so many words, under the cover of the Dominican sky and by the crashing waves of the sea. He had been unable to make the same promise out of fear that if he stayed he would only put her in more danger than he already had. He would have rather lost her by leaving her with the mindset that he was saving her, than to have her taken away if they were ever caught.

"I know." He responded, his hand hovering in mid air. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, and make promises that he was sure to keep this time. But as she turned her head away from him, her gaze fixating on the floor, he decided against it. Squeezing his eyes shut, a few stray tears fell from his eyes as he stood. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry, Letty." He said as he turned towards the door.

"Don't go." Her voice called to him as he reached for the doorknob. "Stay with me."

He hesitated, sure that his ears were playing tricks on him. From what he'd just seen, the last person she wanted to be around was him. But as he was contemplating on whether or not he had heard her right, she stood from the bed and walked to him, grasping his hand in hers and tugging, turning him around to face her.

She was allowing the tears to fall freely now and he thought back to the first and only time he had seen her cry. It was when her father died and even then she tried to hide her face from him, intent on maintaining her pride. But when he'd grabbed her, looked into her eyes and told her that it was okay to be angry, she broke down in his arms and they'd spent that night pressed against her front door, the one that he had forced open when she tried to slam it in his face.

But this time she wasn't attempting to hide. She stood baring her emotions in front of him without hesitation. Then she reached up, clasping her hands behind his neck, and brought his forehead down on hers. "For God's sake Dom, just stay with me." The meaning of the phrase extended into the past that she now understood.

He cupped her face in his hands, tears of his own falling from his eyes, and whispered, "I'll stay as long as you want, Letty." He repeated her words from that night.

"Don't ever leave." Unlike the way he said it that night, hers wasn't a question, but a command.

Dom shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." The words were once again identical to what she had told him that night. He softly placed his lips on hers, surprised when she pressed herself harder against him.

She furiously attacked his lips, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Because the last time she asked him to stay, he didn't and tonight she wasn't letting go.

Dom's hands slid across her shoulders, down her waist to the curves of her ass. In one swift motion, he picked her up, her legs locking around his waist in a death grip as her lips still worked against his.

He carried her to the bed, setting her down gently on it. She gripped his shirt in her fist as she made her way up the bed, pulling him with her until his body was hovering over hers.

She felt his member growing hard in his jeans, pressing against her center. She moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips against him, her nails scratching up his back, bunching up his shirt around his shoulders. She pulled her lips from his only to tear his shirt over his head, reconnecting their lips as the article of clothing floated to the floor.

He groaned into her mouth when she pulled his body closer to hers. "Letty," He breathed against her lips, dropping a kiss to her jaw.

"You were wrong." She said, pulling back to look at him.

His eyebrows furrowed, confused at her statement.

"I fell in love with you." She referred, once again, to that night. When they were completely unaware of what they would become.

Dom's face relaxed, his eyes growing softer as he brought a hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm glad I was." He responded. "Because I fell in love with you."

Letty searched his eyes, the intensity of all that they had been, and were still meant to be, staring back at her. "Show me." She whispered, her grip on him tightening. "Show me that despite all of this, we haven't changed. _Show me_."

Dom couldn't help the animal like growl that escaped his throat at her plea. He captured her lips once again, one hand running up her side, taking her shirt with it, while the other firmly grasped her hip to hold her in place. His hand grasped her covered breast underneath her shirt and kneaded it gently.

She pulled back and lifted her arms in the air, looking at him expectantly.

Dom looked down at her, subconsciously licked his lips, and lifted the shirt over her head. His hands then made quick work of her bra clasp and pulled the garment from her breasts and shoulders. He dipped his head, working his lips across her jaw and down her neck, where he bit and sucked at the sensitive skin before continuing his path downwards.

One of Letty's hands went to the back of his head, encouraging his actions, while the other dug into his side. She arched her back as his lips traveled the valley in between her breasts before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She sighed in pleasure as he alternated between breasts, causing her to grind against him in an effort to relieve her growing arousal.

"Let," He groaned out, releasing her breast and kissing his way down her stomach, causing her to shiver. He reached her sweatpants, swiftly pulling them down and raising her legs to pull them over her feet. His fingers floated over the lace of her underwear, his caress a feather light touch that made her shiver once again.

She quickly pulled down his own sweatpants, her hand disappearing inside his boxers, but his own stopped her. She looked up at him, confused, as he pulled her hand from his boxers.

"Don't make this about me." His words mirrored the ones she had said to him when he had attempted to pleasure her that night. "This is about you tonight, baby." He slipped his sweatpants off and readjusted his boxers before slipping her underwear down her legs. He climbed down her body, settling in between her legs, her knees bent over his shoulders.

Letty peered down at him, biting her lip in anticipation. Their eyes met as his tongue darted out to taste her. Her eyes immediately closed and her head fell back, fists clutching the sheets, wondering how in the hell she could ever forget this man.

He reveled in the taste of her and how her body still responded perfectly to his. He knew exactly how to please her, and despite how long they had been apart, that hadn't changed and neither had the way her body reacted to his actions. He dipped his tongue in and out of her, hands gripping her thighs to hold her legs in place.

Her back arched, effectively pressing her center harder against his face. "Dom," She moaned out and he swore it was the sweetest sound that ever met his ears.

He wrapped his mouth around her clit as he replaced his tongue with two fingers, slowly pumping them in and out of her.

A small scream escaped her throat and she brought a hand to his head, her hips thrusting along with the pace of his fingers. She glanced down, watching as he continued to devour her. As the pace of his fingers quickened so did her hips, meeting every thrust. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as he sucked on her clit. When she dropped her head once again to look at him, she met his eyes as he looked up at her. His gaze was her undoing as her juices flowed onto his fingers. He licked her clean and pulled his fingers from her before bringing them to his mouth.

Her eyes darkened as she watched him suck his fingers clean. She grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up to her, crashing her lips against his. Her tongue invaded his mouth, slightly tasting herself on his own tongue. "I need you." She whispered against his lips. Her hands pushed down his boxers and he pulled back to slip them off before climbing back in between her legs.

He paused and stared down at her, still unable to believe that this was actually happening again. For so long he believed that he would never see her again, much less be able to make love to her. "I, I never-" He stammered, unsure of his words.

Letty smiled a knowing smile and brought a hand to his cheek. "I know." She brought his lips down on hers, her other hand going in between their bodies to grasp him, guiding him inside of her.

They both sighed at the feel of each other, Dom burying his head in her neck at the feeling of being inside her after so long. She felt just like he remembered, her walls clenching him tight. He could already tell that he wouldn't last long with her like this, especially since her lips had attached themselves to his neck as her hips slowly started to move, encouraging him to do the same.

Lifting his head, Dom gently placed his lips on hers as he began pumping in and out of her. "Fuck, you feel so good, Let." His pace quickened, causing her to hiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Shit, Dom." She moaned, her nails digging into the skin of his back, leaving small crescent marks. She angled her hips to meet his thrusts until he began pounding into her so hard that her legs became weak and fell from his waist.

Dom lifted her legs onto his shoulders, hands gripping her thighs as he hit a new angle inside of her.

Small screams escaped her throat and her back arched high off the bed, her hands digging into the pillow behind her head. "Dom, Dom." She repeated his name over and over, feeling herself coming undone. "Come here, come here." She begged him.

He allowed her legs to fall from his shoulders and cradle his body in between them as he hovered over her again. Their lips met, tongues mingling together as they neared their releases.

Letty placed her hands on either side of his face, their eyes meeting as she voiced the words he never thought he would hear from her again. "I love you." She said as her walls clenched around him, coating his member in her juices.

Dom groaned at her words, they were his own undoing as he released himself inside of her before falling to rest his head on her chest.

As their breathing slowed down, Dom still buried deep within her, Letty ran her nails up and down his back as Dom sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much, Letty." He finally said after he regained his voice. He felt her chuckle, her chest vibrating against his cheek.

"Well that took you long enough." She teased.

"I never wanted you to doubt that." He said as he pulled himself out of her and rolled over onto his back.

Letty sighed heavily, rolling onto her side and throwing a leg over his. She placed her head on his chest, her arm thrown over his stomach, as he wrapped an arm around her. She tilted her head back to meet his eyes. "I know why you did it, Dom. But I never asked you to protect me."

Dom nodded, averting his eyes away from hers. "I blamed myself after learning about what happened."

"Hey," Letty placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I made my own decision too. The important thing is that we've been given this incredible chance to do it right this time."

Dom nodded in agreement. Grasping one of her hands in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Letty smiled and did the same to his. "Eternity this time right, Papa?" She asked, propping herself up as she wrapped a hand around the diamond encrusted silver cross around his neck.

He brought a hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her dark tresses. "Nothing less, Mrs. Toretto." He promised, silencing her laughter with his lips.

**Probably not what you were expecting, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Review and let me know :)**


End file.
